So This Is Love
by hieibotan4ever
Summary: Hiei and Boton are confused bout there fellings 4 each other. What happens when someone is after botan and hiei is forced to watch her 247
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.  
  
This is my first fic so give me a break if you think it's bad.  
  
Chapter 1: What is this feeling  
  
Hiei sat in his tree wondering what was going on. Every time he saw her he got this tingling feeling inside of him. He didn't know what this felling was. "Damn ferry onna. This is all her fault" he said aloud. "What's her fault" came a reply Hiei knew all to well. Hiei switched back to the cold emotionless face that always occupied his face "Hn, what do you want Kitsune". "Koenma sent me to gather everyone up. He say's something important has come up" Kurama replied. "Hn, who cares what the toddler has to say". Hiei replied. "He says we have another mission. " "Hn. Fine. But this better be important because I got better things to do" "Like what" "Mind your own business fox" Hiei growled.  
  
*Meanwhile at Yusuke's house*  
  
"Where are they" Yusuke complained, "They were supposed to be here a half hour ago." "Now now Yusuke, you know how hard it is to find Hiei." "Yeah yeah whatever." Yusuke grumbled. Boton sweat dropped, then she went back to her thinking of a certain fire demon. 'Why can't I stop thinking about you. All you are is an arrogant, rude, selfish, hott fire demon' 'WHOA! Did I just use hott and Hiei in the same sentence? I must be going crazy. I wish Hiei and Kurama would hurry up.' Then a knock came at the door. Yusuke went to go answer it and everyone heard him yell "FINALLY. Now we can start the meeting". Yusuke's mom was out of town visiting realities so he had the house to himself. Everyone went into the living room. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma sat on the coach leaving, much to their dismay Hiei and Botan on the loveseat. "So what's the BIG mission Koenma" Hiei said sarcastically making it known he did not want to be there. "Well...Erm... You all know how like Spirit world, Makai has kingdoms right" Everyone nodded their heads. "Well A knew kingdom has arose-" He was cut off by Yusuke " That's what you called us for a stupid kingdom in Makai has started" Yusuke practically screamed "Well if you'd let me finish I'd tell you the rest of the story." Yusuke let out a grunt. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, a new kingdom has arisen. The new king needs a queen and he has taken a liking to Boton. "WHAT!!!" everyone screamed. "yes and he's sending out demons of the new empire to capture and bring back Boton. So I'll need someone to watch her 24/7." Boton was to shocked to scream. She was trying to process what was going on. Then all of a sudden Koenma said, "I think Hiei would be best suited to watch Boton." This was too much for her. She fainted and fell to the ground.  
  
That's it so far. Once again this is my first fic so please no flames. I'll get Chap. 2 up as soon as I can. Read and review please. 


	2. Couldn't think of one

Last Chapter  
  
This was too much for her. She fainted and fell to the ground  
  
Chapter 2 ( couldn't think of a title)  
  
Everyone rushed to her side. Hiei got there first. "Botan, are you okay" Kurama asked. "Yeah, I had the strangest dream and Hiei had to watch over me" Botan said. Kurama sweat dropped. "That wasn't a dream Botan, that really happened. You fainted shortly after it happened" "I feel bad for Botan stuck all day with shorty all day" Kuwabara said. Hiei was not to happy, he was already having enough problems sorting out what he was feeling toward her and now he would have that strange feeling he got whenever he saw her all day. 'I'll kill that toddler'. "By the way Koenma, how long will Hiei have to watch Botan" Kurama asked in his normal calm tone. "Until you guys stop this new empire, which means that Botan will have to accompany you since Hiei is one of your strongest fighters." Hiei who had been quiet this entire time finally spoke up. "Great. I'm baby- sitting the stupid ferry onna and now I have to keep a closer eye on her when we're on missions" Why you" Botan said while materializing her oar. Kurama and Yusuke had to restrain her while Hiei just smirked and gave his famous trademark "Hn" Kuwabara wasn't helping because he was laughing is ass off at the fact that Hiei had to watch Botan. "Well Botan does have a little amount of spirit energy and has been trained to use it. However it won't do much damage. It will only stall the monsters until one of you guys can get over to help her" Koenma replied.  
"Hey since Hiei has to watch Botan then they have live together. Don't do anything inappropriate while we're gone." Yusuke said. This just made Kuwabara laugh harder. "WHACK". Botan hit Yusuke on the head with her metal bat and screamed "HENTAI NO BAKA". Yusuke was sprawled on the ground unconscious. By now tears were coming out of Kuwabara eyes from laughing so hard. Botan gave him a whack as well, and like Yusuke, he was sprawled on the floor unconscious.  
"Well I feel better" Botan said. Oh by the way, you'll be given a spacious house since I don't think you want to sleep in a tree every night" Koenma said. "Thank you sir" Botan replied. "And you are all welcome to stay at my house when you like. Let's go Hiei" Botan said to the group. Hiei and Botan left leaving Kurama and Koenma to try to wake up Yusuke and Kuwabara who were still unconscious on the floor.  
  
At The Park  
  
"Okay since I have to watch you, you're going to have to follow my rules" Hiei said in his cold emotionless tone. "Whatever" Botan replied. (His rules sre as follows)  
  
I never wanted to do this so it would be wise to not piss me off. When I'm training don't say anything. When I'm not doing anything don't say anything. Stay out of my way. Since we'll be living in your house, stay out of my room.  
  
Hiei wanted to avoid as little confrontation with her as possible so he  
could sort out his feelings. The list went on. Botan ignored him knowing  
that she wasn't going to follow is rules because he couldn't do anything  
to her. If he did then his soul would go to hell which she doubted he  
wanted to go. They arrived at the house. It was a mansion. Koenma said it  
was big but she didn't think it was that big. It was late so Botan went  
into her room and got ready for bed. She then said good night to Hiei  
whose room was directly next to hers so he could keep watch on Botan in  
case something happened during the night. They both crawled into their  
Tempurpedic Sweedish sleep system. ( I love that bed it looks so comfy)  
Botan fell asleep instantly. Hiei had never felt a bed so comfortable. He  
wondered if the bed would fit in his tree. ( I had to add that. Needs a  
little humor lol) His last thoughts before he drifted into sleep was of  
Botan. 


	3. Could It Be Love

Diclamier: Sorry I forgot to put this in the last Chapter. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. If I did then Hiei and Botan would be together in the show. Lol. Here's Chap. 3 enjoy  
  
Chapter 3 Could it be love?  
  
Botan woke up early and went downstairs. She decided to make breakfast for herself and Hiei. It was the least she could do considering he was stuck watching her because some overly obsessed king couldn't find a queen within his grasp. Back when she was alive she was an excellent cook so she made a big breakfast not knowing what Hiei liked. It gave her sometime to think and sort out these feelings she was having for a certain fire demon. Whenever she was around him her heart started to beat faster and she became even happier(If that's even possiblelol) She had waffles, French toast, pancakes, bacon, ham, eggs, juice, coffee, and fruit. The aroma of the food spread through the house. It was delicious. The smell made it's way to Hiei's room who was still soundly asleep. He woke as soon as the he sniffed the freshly prepared food. He went downstairs and saw the food and sat down with Botan.  
  
"Morning Hiei" "Hn" he replied. "I can see someone's a morning person" Hiei absorbed the food. It certainly wasn't anything he was used to eating. It was delicious though he'd never admit it. He could get used to her cooking.  
  
"So what do you want to do today Hiei" "Nothing" he relied. "Well I'm not gonna sit in this house all day. I got it." "No" Hiei said. "How about we go to the mall-" "No" Hiei said again. "You didn't let me finish. How about we go to the mall and get some ice cream or as you call it sweet snow" Botan said "Hn, Let's go" he replied.  
  
At the mall  
  
Hiei had just finished his third cup of ice cream and he wanted more. "No. I still need money to buy movies. We can pick up some ice cream from the supermarket on our way home with the money I have left." "Hn. Fine" he replied. Just then Yusuke ran up to them with Keiko. "Hey you guys. What up." "Nothing much. We were just about to buy some movies. Wanna come." Botan asked "Sure" Keiko and Yusuke replied. "Good then after we can invite everyone over and have a party" "Cool" they replied (except Hiei of course. Him being his normal anti-social self.) Yusuke and Hiei wanted Horror movies and since Keiko couldn't decide Botan was outnumbered. So they got The Ring, Ghost Ship, The Exercist, Halloween 1 and 2, and Wrong Turn. "Tell everyone to meet at my house at 6:00. "okay bye Hiei, bye Botan" they yelled.  
  
Back at Botan's house  
  
It was five to six and Botan and Hiei had just finished setting up for the party. They found boxes full of blankets an sleeping bags. Koenma thought of everything. At six everyone arrived. Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Yukina(she knows hiei's her brother), Shizuru, and Touya. Yukina and Touya had recently started dating. Although Hiei wasn't to happy, he was glad it was Touya instead of Kuwabara. Kuwabara couldn't come because he had "homework" but everyone knew he didn't want to be around Yukina and Touya, except Yukina of course since she's as naïve as ever. Yukina never returned Kuwabara's feelings. Apparently she thought that the way he acted towards her was the way he acted towards everyone. (hard to belive but she is Yukina). So shortly after she started dating Touya. They all settled down. Everyone picked a seat to watch the movie from. Little did Hiei and Botan know that the group had planned the seating arrangement leaving Botan and Hiei to sit on the loveseat. They put The Ring in first.  
  
Author's note: just to explain the partnering is Touya/yukina, kurama/shizuru, yusuke/keiko, and obviously hiei/botan. Now back to the story  
  
They had just gotten to the end where Samara's face was shown right before she killed the guy(I forgot his name). All the girls let out a scream and grabbed the person's arm they were sitting next to (pairings described before ^) Botan grabbed Hiei's arm. He felt a warm sensation go through him. He wondered what this feeing was 'could it be love. No. I don't even know why I was thinking that. She is just an annoying, bubbling, stupid, beautiful. NANI. Did I just say she was beautiful'. While Hiei was thinking to himself Botan was doing some thinking of her own. 'Did I just grab his arm. He'll probably kill me. But what was the feeling of warmth I got when I touched him. Could it be love. I don't know, I'm so confused.'The rest of the night Hiei and Botan didn't say anything. Eventually they just fell asleep on each other.  
  
Okay that's it for Chap. 3. I'll get chapter 4 up asap. Bye for now o anf r and r. 


	4. Realizing Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters( even though I wish I did) Here's Chapter 4.  
  
Last Chapter  
  
Eventually they just fell asleep on each other.  
  
Chapter 4: Realizing Feelings.  
  
Somewhere in Makai  
  
"Servant, where is the ferry girl. She should have been here by now." Someone asked. "So sorry sir. We have a bit of a problem. The forbidden child is guarding her. He is to watch her every minute of the day." The servant replied.  
  
Ahh, Hiei. Why don't you just lure her away with something? Can't without Hiei following and she refuses to leave her side" "Oh then I have the perfect plan. Send a demon to distract Hiei, then send a shape-shifter in his place. Then lure her to a portal and grab her and put her through it before Hiei has a chance to react." The man said. "Of course sire. Excellent plan. When should I send the demons out." "2 days at noon" "Of course. I will send out the orders right away." "Very good" he replied. 'You will be mine Botan. Not even the great Hiei will be able to stop me.  
  
Morning after The sleepover at Botan's  
  
"That isn't very nice" Keiko said while Kuwabara was taking pictures of Hiei and Botan on the coach asleep. Sometime during the night Hiei wrapped his arm around Botan. Kuwabara had come over after he was sure Yukina and Touya left. He moved a little to get a better angle but tripped and fell right on top of Hiei and Botan. They awoke with a start. They blushed for a moment realizing the position they were in and then turned their attention to the orange haired oaf on top of them. Then they saw the camera. Furiousness couldn't even begin to describe what they were feeling towards Kuwabara. Hiei melted the camera with his firepower. Then the chase began. While Hiei was chasing Kuwabara and yelling "STUPID NINGEN", Botan was searching through desk drawers. "Bingo" she said.  
  
Hiei had Kuwabara trapped who was crying his eyes out and saying "Please Hiei don't kill me I'm sorry" in a corner, he raised his katana then, "SNAP". There Botan stood with a camera in her hand. "See I told you my plan would work" Botan said. "What plan" Yusuke asked. "Hiei and I communicated telepathically. We planned to get Kuwabara into a corner fearing for his life and then take a picture of him. The crying was just a bonus. Botan said laughing. Even Hiei smirked. "Where is Kurama, Shizuru, Yukina, and Touya." Botan asked. "They all left early." Keiko said. "Oh" Botan said. "Well who wants to go shopping" Keiko asked "I do I do" Botan replied. "I don't, I don't" Yusuke said. "Ohhh no you don't" Hiei said as Yusuke tried to leave. "If I have to go you're going to." "Damn, and usually it's Keiko that makes me go." Yusuke said. "Well let's go Keiko said. And with that they left for the mall.  
  
That Night  
  
Botan was exhausted after her day of shopping. She bought a lot of clothes at the mall. She had a lot of fun with Keiko. Although the Yusuke and Hiei weren't to happy about carrying around the girls clothing. But to make it up to Hiei, Botan bought him a lot of ice cream. She was exhausted so she went to bed knowing that she wouldn't do anything the next day.  
  
She had a terrible nightmare. She couldn't remember what the dream was about but she knew it was bad and she knew it felt real. She couldn't get back to sleep so she went to see if Hiei was awake.  
  
Hiei lay awake in his bed. He was trying to sort out his feelings for Botan. He wanted to see the kitsune but couldn't go without Botan hearing what they were talking about so he decided to talk to him Telepathically. ~Kitsune~ ~why hello Hiei, how are you~ ~I didn't come here for chitchat, I need to talk to you~ ~What about~ ~Botan~ ~Is she alright~ ~yes, yes she's fine~ ~then what's wrong~ Then Hiei began to tell Kurama about the feeling's he was having towards Botan. ~Well it's quite obvious Hiei~ ~what~ ~you love her~ ~ NANI! I can't love her. I'm the forbidden child. I can't love.~ ~Hiei anybody can love. Even you. ~ ~Maybe you're right what should I do~ ~Tell her how you feel. I think she feels the same way. ~ Kurama said recalling the conversation he had on the phone earlier with Botan.  
  
Flashback  
  
"What can all these feelings that I'm having towards Hiei mean" "I thinks these feelings mean you love him." Kurama replied. "Maybe you're right" she said "I have grown attached to him since the time we were together. What should I do" "Tell him how you feel Botan" Kurama said  
  
End Flashback  
  
~All right, all right I'll tell her~ ~good~ ~ Oh and Kurama if you tell anyone about this you will die a very slow and painful death~ ~my lips are sealed~.  
  
Well that's it for Chapter 4. Next time on So This is Love.  
  
Hiei and Botan are both in the park getting ready to tell each other their feelings towards one another when the new kings plan goes into action. Will Hiei be able to save Botan? Find out 


	5. A Kidnapping and an I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of it's characters. If I did Hiei and Botan would have been together long ago. lol Here's chapter 5.  
  
Chapter 5: A kidnapping and an I love you.  
  
Hiei wandered around the city thinking. He had been doing this since early this morning. He wondered if he should tell Botan about his feelings for her. 'What if she doesn't return the feelings. Then he remembered something Kurama said. "Trust your heart". So that is exactly what he was going to do. (By the way Botan is being watched by Kurama while Hiei was out walking). He arrived back at the house and went up to Botan's room.  
  
In Botan's room  
  
Botan sat in her room deciding when to tell Hiei how she felt for him, when he walked into the room. "Botan, can we take a walk through the park". Botan was to say the least shocked with the tone of voice Hiei had used. It was soft and almost kind. Similar to the voice he used to Yukina. 'Perfect. While we're walking I can tell him how I feel about him. I hope he returns the feelings'. "Sure Hiei. Just let me get ready. I'll meet you in the living room." "Hn. Okay". She came out a few minutes later in a blue tank top and white Capri's and they left for the perfect.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Sire. Hiei and Botan have just left for the park." "Excellent. Send out the demon and shape shifter and have them wait in the park for our guests" "Of course sire. Right away." "You are dismissed". The servant left. 'You will be my mate and rule by me whether you like it or not.'  
  
At The Park  
  
Hiei and Botan were walking through the park. "Botan there was a reason I asked you to take a walk with me." Hiei said. "Oh, What was the reason" She asked. "I need to tell you something" 'Well here goes nothing' he thought. He turned to face her looking into her pink eyes and she looking into his crimson ones. "Botan. I love you." He looked at her face. He first saw shock then... Happiness? "Hiei I-"She was about to say something when a demon appeared.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what I have here. You know the king has had his eye on you for a very long time. You'll make an excellent mate for him." the demon said. Hearing this Hiei unsheathed his katana and charged at the demon. The demons lead him into the forest leaving Botan by herself.  
  
*Botans POV*  
  
I can't see him anymore. I hope he finishes soon. Just then she heard a voice behind her. "Botan are you alright" She turned to see the shape shifter in the form of Hiei, but she didn't know that. "Yes Hiei, I'm alright. Did you kill the demon?" "Yes he was very weak. Now we must go. Some more demons are on the way" "Okay" she said. With that he picked her up and brought her to an area of the park. He then opened a portal. "What's going on" Botan asked. "Foolish girl . You fell right into my trap." The demon said while switching into his regular form "A, a shape shifter" "That's right. The king will be very pleased when he finds I have captured you." Then Botan did the only thing she could do. "HIEI" she screamed.  
  
*End POV*  
  
Hiei had just finished off the demon when he heard Botan scream his name. He ran towards her voice using his super speed just in times to see her and another demon entering a portal. Once again he used his super speed to enter the portal just before it closed. When he got to the other side of the portal Botan was nowhere to be found. So he removed his bandana and used his Jagen. He sensed her imediatley. He headed out to save the one person that mattered the most to him. His love, Botan  
  
That's it for now. What will happen next in So This is Love.  
  
The king is finally revealed and will Hiei be able to save Botan before she is forced to marry the king against his will. Find out next time on Yu Yu Hakusho(My Version)  
  
Hiei: Of course I'll win I always win  
  
Me: Yes but you're not the other are you I am. Me not YOU ME  
  
Hiei: Hn. But you're not gonna let her stay with that king she should be with me.  
  
Me: I suppose  
  
Botan: Aww that's so sweet Hiei. You really do care.  
  
Hiei Blushes then walks away with Botan  
  
Me: Read and Review please 


	6. Wedding Bell Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters even though I wish I did. Here's chapter 6  
  
Last Chapter  
  
He headed out to save the one person that mattered the most to him. His love, Botan.  
  
Chapter 6: Wedding Bell Blues  
  
Botan had arrived at the castle. There were demons everywhere. 'Where's Hiei' she thought. She was brought to a chamber. "PUT ME DOWN" she screamed. "Very well" the ss (Shape shifter) said. Instead of hitting the ground like she expected she landed on a soft bed. "His majesty will be pleased that I have captured you" the ss said. "Not for long" Botan said and she kicked him right in the face knocking him unconscious. She ran towards the door but suddenly a figure appeared in front of her. "Where do you think you're going" the man said. "Who are you" Botan snarled. "Feisty aren't we" he said. "This is no way to treat your future husband" he said. "So you're the one who was behind all of this." She said. "That's right. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Henji Tetamia (I made that up ^_^)" he said. Henji looked a lot like Shishiwakamaru but had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"I am the king of this land and you are soon to be queen. Which reminds me our wedding is in 3 hours so be ready" he said. "I'm not going to marry you" she snapped "Unfortunately for you, you don't have a choice." Henji said. Then a servant came up. "Sire, I have the dress". "Excellent. Put this on. I'll be back in 2 ½ hours." And with that he left. She figured she might as well put on the dress since she did not want to get hurt. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful. "Oh, Hiei where are you" she said then she started to cry.  
  
* Meanwhile *  
  
Hiei was running towards where Botan was. When he got there he used his jagen to find out how many demons were guarding the palace. There were about 150 demons in the front. Not wanting to draw attention to himself for Botan's safety, he used his super speed to get into the castle, instead of killing the demons like he usually would.  
  
* 2 ½ hours later *  
  
Botan was still lying on her bed crying. "Hiei where are you." She cried. "Hiei won't be coming so get used to it. You are going to be the future queen whether you like it or not. Now come on. The wedding will start soon." Henji said. "I'm not going" she said. "Oh yes you are." He said and with that he started to drag her to the throne room where the wedding would take place. "I would let go of her if I were you." A voice said. They turned around to see none other than Hiei. "Well, well, well. Hiei. Long time no see." Henji said. "Shut up Henji" Hiei relied. "You know him." Botan asked. "We crossed paths once." Hiei replied. "Oh" Botan replied. And then the fight began. Hiei was getting beat up pretty badly. Although Henji was beat up badly as well he wasn't nearly as bad as Hiei. Hiei knew his only chance would be the dragon of darkness flames. Hiei started to charge it up. Botan knew that he didn't have enough energy to do the dragon of darkness flames without killing himself. "Hiei you can't" she yelled. "I have to. It's the only way to save you." He yelled back. All of a sudden Botan felt her spirit energy rise dramatically. It was almost as strong as Yusuke's spirit energy. Hiei noticed this too. She knew this sudden burst of energy came from her love of energy.  
  
She went over to Hiei as he began to raise her arm. "Are you sure we should do this. It's never been done before." Hiei asked. Botan nodded. "Okay if you say so." All of a sudden Botan combined her spirit energy with Hiei's Jagen. They yelled "SPIRIT DRAGON OF DARKNESS" . A gigantic burst of energy spread throughout the castle killing Henji and all of his followers. It destroyed the empire and the castle began to collapse. With the last amount of energy they had they managed to escape the empire. Lucky for them the portal was left open for the demons tried to escape but they didn't make it.  
  
Botan and Hiei ended up in the park and went to Hiei's tree and collapsed on it. Before both of them slipped into unconsciousness, Botan said something that made Hiei genuinely smile. "I love you too, Hiei.". And with that they both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 6. The stories not over yet. I'm gonna take a vote. For the end should I give them a wedding or just end it with them being found in the park by there friends and living happily ever after. Let me know. Chap. 6 will be up ASAP. Bye.  
  
Hiei: Hn. I knew I'd win.  
  
Botan: We one. You couldn't of one without me.  
  
Hiei: You're right. For once the ferry onna helped me.  
  
Botan: ^_^  
  
Me: Read and Review please 


	7. So This Is Love

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters. Here's chapter 7. Also I will do a wedding chap. But this isn't it. It will be chap. 8.  
  
Last Chap.  
  
"I love you too, Hiei." And with that they both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Chapter 7: So This is Love  
  
Kurama was walking through the park. He had been told that Botan was kidnapped and Hiei had rushed off to save her. He was very worried. He had felt a power like no other not to long ago and he knew it had to come from either the Hiei and Botan or the enemy. "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" his communication mirror went off.  
  
"Kurama here." "Kurama, it's Koenma. Hiei and Botan made it out alive but I can't find them anywhere, can you look for them." "Of course. Goodbye Koenma"  
  
Kurama was relieved. He then began to search for them in the park. It wasn't long till he came to Hiei's tree. He looked up to find Hiei holding his arms around Botan protectively and what's this, he's smiling. That's something you don't see everyday. Kurama chuckled. 'Look's like something happened other than Hiei rescuing Botan to smile for this long even if it is in his sleep' Kurama thought. He left the peaceful couple to rest in peace.  
  
~Later that Day~  
  
Botan was the first to awake. At first she couldn't figure out where she was, then the memories hit her like a ton of bricks. The kidnapping, the battle, and the love that Hiei had shown her. She couldn't help but smile, especially when she found herself in Hiei's arms. She got up and out of Hiei's arms and stretched.  
  
Hiei immediately sensing the warmth that Botan created leave woke up. "Morning Hiei, or should I say good afternoon." "Hn." Then he remembered the events of the previous day. "Are you alright Botan." He asked with sli45ght concern. (Scary isn't it.) "I'm fine, you?" "Hn. I'm fine." "Well we better go alert the others that we're okay. No doubt Koenma has informed them." "Hn. Okay." And with that they left hand in hand.  
  
Yusukes House  
  
"I hope that they're okay." "I'm sure their fine, Keiko." Yusuke said holding her hand gingerly. Truth be told everyone was worried, except Kurama. He figured that he'd let Botan and Hiei tell everyone the story in their own time. But if he told them where Botan and Hiei were then they would all go searching for them and Botan and Hiei needed their rest.  
  
Then the doorbell rang and everyone ran to the door and they were shocked. Not by the fact that Hiei had used a door instead of a window or even that he was smiling slightly. They were shocked that they were holding hands, except for Kurama that is.  
  
"How about hi guys. How are you? Are you okay." Botan said. Still silence. "We are so glad your okay" Kurama replied. The silence broke and everyone gathered around them asking the usual are you okay questions. After everyone's questions were answered Botan's communication mirror went off. "Botan here" "Hello Botan, it's Koenma. First of all are you okay." "Yes I'm fine." "Second of all, since you were put through such hardships I'm giving you and the rest of the gang a 2 month vacation." Cheering was heard in the background. "That's great. Thank you Koenma." And with that she closed her communication mirror. "Well now that we all have vacation what should we do?" Yusuke asked. "PARTY" Everyone screamed. "Hn, I'm not going to some party." "Pleaseeeeeeee" Botan asked. He knew he couldn't say no to her. "Fine." "Thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush slightly.  
  
Everyone was having fun, even Hiei though he would never admit it. They played games and watched movies. Eventually everyone went home. Hiei and Botan left for her house. But they stopped at the park and decided to take a walk. "I love you, Hiei" "I love you too." With that said their lips met instantly and they kissed for what seemed like an eternity. They felt so many emotions go through them as soon as their lips met. Passion, lust, happiness, but most importantly love. 'So this is love' Botan thought. 'So this is love' Hiei thought. They left and headed home.  
  
A Few Years later  
  
Botan was to meet Hiei for dinner in a few minutes. The Rekai Tantei had finally conquered Makai and each were given a part of it to control. Yusuke was given the north, Kurama the south, Kuwabara the west and Hiei the east. Yusuke and Keiko had gotten married and Kurama and Shizuru were engaged. Yukina and Touya had also gotten married much to Hiei's dismay, but as he put it, he was better than that stupid baka ningen oaf. Kuwabara never dated or married because he was too damn ugly.  
  
Hiei parked outside of Botan's house. He had a black Porsche convertible. Botan ran out of the house to Hiei. She had on a long purple dress that went with her eyes. She climbed into the car and he drove them to the park. He led her to where he usually did his training. But now it was covered with flowers thanks to Kurama. The only place where there weren't any flowers was in the middle where a table for 2 sat. It was beautiful. Hiei sat Botan down. "Oh Hiei it's beautiful." Then Hiei did something unexpected. He got down on one knee. "Botan will you marry me." "Of course I will" She then hugged him and gave him a long sweet kiss. "I love you Botan." "And I love you Hiei."  
  
Well that's it for chap. 7. Next Chap. Will be the (Music plays) Wedding Chapter hurray. Read and Review Botan: I thought you would never get to the wedding chapter Me: At least you're getting one Hiei: Hn. Read and Review or feel my dragon of darkness flames 


	8. Sorry I Haven't Updated

Hey. I know I haven't updated in a while, but my cousins came out for vacation so I never had time. I'm almost done with the last chapter of So This is Love and I will be doing a sequel when I'm done with Spirit world school of arts. Sorry for not updating. 


	9. Promise of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters even though I wish I did. Here is the next and final chapter (^_^)  
  
Chapter 8: Promise of Love  
  
The day had arrived. After 3 long months of planning it was going to happen. Hiei and Botan's wedding. Now this wasn't any other wedding this was a spirit world wedding. It was different from other weddings especially since it involved a demon as the groom. (I'll give you the details later.)  
  
Botan was extremely nervous. Even when she was alive she never married. Not to mention she was relatively new to a Spirit World Wedding. Although she was nervous she was also happy. Who wouldn't be, marrying their true love. She left early in the morning to get her hair and make-up done. Along with Yukina, who was the maid of honor, and Keiko and Shizuru, who were the bridesmaids.  
  
Hiei was as nervous as Botan although he'd never show it. Him being that stubborn fire demon he is. He had never even heard of a wedding until Kurama had told him about it.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Kitsune. I need to talk to you." Hiei said. "Hello to you to Hiei." Kurama replied. "Hn. I didn't come here to have a little chat. I need to ask you something." "What is it Hiei." "I want to know how to prove my love to Botan." "Oh. Well in the human world we have what are called weddings." "Weddings?" "Yes it's a ceremony where you promise love to one another." "Hn. I'm not doing some stupid ningen activity." "You don't have too." "What do you mean fox?" "Well, weddings originated from spirit world. Although some of the customs are different but the concept is the same. People who live in Spirit World have those types of weddings. Demons included." Kurama said. "Hn. Fine" and with that he left.  
  
~End Flashback  
  
That was 3 months ago. 'Who would have thought that I Hiei, the forbidden child would get married.' He thought. He couldn't help but smirk. After much protest Botan finally convinced Hiei to wear a tux (Scary isn't it.)  
  
All of the guys came to Hiei and Botan's house (they kept the house). Kurama was the best man since he was Hiei's first friend. Yusuke and Kuwabara were groomsmen. Of course Botan was at Keiko's house getting ready because even in Spirit World seeing the bride before the wedding was bad luck.  
  
Botan's dress was beautiful. It was a strapless white flowing dress that went with every curve of her body. Her hair for once was not in a ponytail like it normally is, but flowing down on her shoulders. The bridesmaid's dresses were a purplish blue (not going to get into detail about them.) After they were ready they left for the Spirit World church. It was 10:00 P.M. The wedding was to take place at midnight under the full moon. It was the tradition of all spirit world weddings. Botan couldn't wait for the wedding.  
  
~The Wedding Ceremony~  
  
It was 11:58 P.M. The wedding ceremony was about to begin. The Maid of Honor and the Best Man came out first. Followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Up front Hiei was extremely nervous. ' What if she doesn't show up.' He thought. Kurama sensing Hiei's distress, put a hand on Hiei's shoulder and whispered to him, "Don't worry she'll be here." That seemed to calm him down.  
  
All of a sudden the music started to play. (The music you here when the bride comes out.) Botan came out with her father. For a Spirit World wedding it is allowed of the parents of the bride and groom to come back for that one night. So Hiei's mom was there too. He was very happy to see her, knowing that if it had been up to her, he would have never been cast off of Koorime. So he had no hard feelings towards her.  
  
Once Hiei saw Botan, his breath got caught in his throat. He knew she was beautiful but never had she looked so breath-taking. She had just came up to next to Hiei and her father took his seat. The moon was right above them and the clock stuck at exactly 12:00. The wedding ceremony began. The priest said the same stuff that you would hear at a normal wedding. Then the priest said "As tradition in Spirit World when a demon marries he must mark his mate. Thus doing this the couple will be together for all eternity." Hiei bent over to the spot where he would mark her but not before whispering "Together forever." Botan couldn't help but smile as she repeated "Together forever." With that said he made his mark claiming Botan as his mate for all eternity.  
  
"I love you Botan." Hiei said. "And I love you Hiei." Botan replied. All of a sudden the church erupted with applause while he got pats on the back by all of his friends. Then Hiei picked up Botan (Bridal style obviously) and took off with her using his super speed to their house. When he got there he went to their bedroom shut the door and locked it.  
  
The End  
  
I finished finally. Hope you enjoyed this fanfic. I most likely will do a sequel but I want to concentrate on my other story. Spirit World School of Arts. So when that story is done then I will do the sequel. * People who liked the story cheer*  
  
Botan: I'm married, I'm married, I'm married. Hiei: Hn. I think they know that Botan: Hey be nice. We're married. I can make you sleep on the couch now. HAHAHA. I can't wait for the kids. Hiei: Ki- Ki- KIDS!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh Me: What's wrong with him. Botan: *Shrugs* Bad babysitting experiences? How the hell am I suppose to know Me: Whatever. Botan: Read and Review Hiei: *Sucking his thumb in the corner* No Kids, No Kids, No Kids Me: @_@ Okay a little OOC. Bye. Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
